The present invention relates in general to automated data collection and analysis, and, in particular, to a system and method for automated collection and analysis of patient information retrieved from an implantable medical device for remote patient care.
Implantable pulse generators (IPGs) are medical devices commonly used to treat irregular heartbeats, known as arrhythmias. There are two basic types. Cardiac pacemakers are used to manage bradycardia, an abnormally slow or irregular heartbeat. Left untreated, bradycardia can cause symptoms such as fatigue, dizziness, and fainting. Implantable cardioverter defibrillators (ICDs) are used to treat tachycardia, heart rhythms that are abnormally fast and life threatening. Tachycardia can result in sudden cardiac death (SCD).
Pacemakers and ICDs are increasingly being equipped with an on-board, volatile memory in which telemetered signals can be stored for later retrieval and analysis. Typically, the telemetered signals provide patient device information regarding atrial electrical activity, ventricular electrical activity, time of day, activity level, cardiac output, oxygen level, cardiovascular pressure measures, pulmonary measures, and any interventions made on a per heartbeat or binned average basis. In addition, a growing class of cardiac medical devices, including implantable heart failure monitors, implantable event monitors, cardiovascular monitors, and therapy devices, are being used to provide similar stored device information. These devices are able to store approximately thirty minutes of per heartbeat data. Telemetered signals are also stored in a broader class of monitors and therapeutic devices for other areas of medicine, including metabolism, endocrinology, hematology, neurology, muscular, gastrointestinal, genital-urology, ocular, auditory, and the like.
Presently, stored device information is retrieved using a proprietary interrogator or programmer, often during a clinic visit or following a device event. The volume of data retrieved from a single device interrogation xe2x80x9csnapshotxe2x80x9d can be large and proper interpretation and analysis can require significant physician time and detailed subspecialty knowledge, particularly by cardiologists and cardiac electrophysiologists. The sequential logging and analysis of regularly scheduled interrogations can create an opportunity for recognizing subtle and incremental changes in patient condition otherwise undetectable by inspection of a single xe2x80x9csnapshot.xe2x80x9d However, present approaches to data interpretation and understanding and practical limitations on time and physician availability make such analysis impracticable.
A prior art system for collecting and analyzing pacemaker and ICD telemetered signals in a clinical or office setting is the Model 9790 Programmer, manufactured by Medtronic, Inc., Minneapolis, Minn. This programmer can be used to retrieve data, such as patient electrocardiogram and any measured physiological conditions, collected by the IPG for recordation, display and printing. The retrieved data is displayed in chronological order and analyzed by a physician. Comparable prior art systems are available from other IPG manufacturers, such as the Model 2901 Programmer Recorder Monitor, manufactured by Guidant Corporation, Indianapolis, Ind., which includes a removable floppy diskette mechanism for patient data storage. These prior art systems lack remote communications facilities and must be operated with the patient present. These systems present a limited analysis of the collected data based on a single device interrogation and lack the capability to recognize trends in the data spanning multiple episodes over time or relative to a disease specific peer group.
A prior art system for locating and communicating with a remote medical device implanted in an ambulatory patient is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,976 (""976). The implanted device includes a telemetry transceiver for communicating data and operating instructions between the implanted device and an external patient communications device. The communications device includes a communication link to a remote medical support network, a global positioning satellite receiver, and a patient activated link for permitting patient initiated communication with the medical support network.
Related prior art systems for remotely communicating with and receiving telemetered signals from a medical device are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,113,869 (""869) and 5,336,245 (""245). In the ""869 patent, an implanted AECG monitor can be automatically interrogated at preset times of day to telemeter out accumulated data to a telephonic communicator or a full disclosure recorder. The communicator can be automatically triggered to establish a telephonic communication link and transmit the accumulated data to an office or clinic through a modem. In the ""245 patent, telemetered data is downloaded to a larger capacity, external data recorder and is forwarded to a clinic using an auto-dialer and fax modem operating in a personal computer-based programmer/interrogator. However, the ""976 telemetry transceiver, ""869 communicator, and ""245 programmer/interrogator are limited to facilitating communication and transferal of downloaded patient data and do not include an ability to automatically track, recognize, and analyze trends in the data itself.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method for providing continuous retrieval, transferal, and automated analysis of retrieved implantable medical device information, such as telemetered signals, retrieved in general from a broad class of implantable medical devices and, in particular, from IPGs and cardiovascular monitors. Preferably, the automated analysis would include recognizing a trend and determining whether medical intervention is necessary.
There is a further need for a system and method that would allow consideration of sets of collected measures, both actual and derived, from multiple device interrogations. These collected measures sets could then be compared and analyzed against short and long term periods of observation.
There is a further need for a system and method that would enable the measures sets for an individual patient to be self-referenced and cross-referenced to similar or dissimilar patients and to the general patient population. Preferably, the historical collected measures sets of an individual patient could be compared and analyzed against those of other patients in general or of a disease specific peer group in particular.
The present invention provides a system and method for automated collection and analysis of patient information retrieved from an implantable medical device for remote patient care. The patient device information relates to individual measures recorded by and retrieved from implantable medical devices, such as IPGs and monitors. The patient device information is received on a regular, e.g., daily, basis as sets of collected measures which are stored along with other patient records in a database. The information can be analyzed in an automated fashion and feedback provided to the patient at any time and in any location.
An embodiment of the present invention is a system, method, and computer-readable storage medium holding code for automated collection and analysis of patient information retrieved from a medical device adapted to be implanted in a patient for remote patient care. A set of collected measures is periodically received from the medical device adapted to be implanted over a communications link which is interfaced to a network server. The collected measures set includes individual measures which each relate to patient information recorded by the medical device adapted to be implanted for an individual patient. The collected measures set is stored into a patient care record for the individual patient within a database server organized to store one or more patient care records. Each patient care record includes a plurality of the collected measures sets. One or more of the collected measures sets in the patient care record for the individual patient is analyzed relative to one or more other collected measures sets stored in the database server to determine a patient status indicator. The patient status indicators are then triaged and prioritized for an appropriate level of alert and interaction.
A further embodiment of the present invention is a system and method for automated remote patient care using patient information retrieved from a medical device adapted to be implanted in a patient. One or more patient care records are organized in a database with each patient care record including a plurality of the collected measures sets. Each collected measures set include individual measures which each relate to patient information recorded by a medical device adapted to be implanted for an individual patient. A set of the collected measures periodically sent from the implantable medical device over a communications link is received. The collected measures set is stored into the patient care record in the database for the individual patient. One or more of the collected measures sets in the patient care record for the individual patient are analyzed relative to one or more other collected measures sets stored in the patient care record of the individual patient. Feedback based on the analysis of the one or more collected measures sets is sent to the individual patient over a feedback communications link.
A further embodiment of the present invention is a system and method for automated remote patient care using patient information retrieved from a medical device adapted to be implanted in a patient. A plurality of patient care records is organized in a database with each patient care record including a plurality of the collected measures sets. Each collected measures set includes individual measures which each relate to patient information recorded by a medical device adapted to be implanted for an individual patient. A set of the collected measures periodically sent from the implantable medical device over a communications link is received. The collected measures set is stored into the patient care record in the database for the individual patient. One or more of the collected measures sets in the patient care record for the individual patient is analyzed relative to one or more other collected measures sets stored in other patient care records in the database. Feedback based on the analysis of the one or more collected measures sets is sent to the individual patient over a feedback communications link.
A further embodiment of the present invention is a system and method for automated remote cardiac patient care using cardiovascular patient information retrieved from a cardiac monitoring device adapted to be implanted in a patient. A set of collected cardiovascular measures recorded by and stored in the cardiac monitoring device adapted to be implanted is retrieved on a substantially regular basis and the collected cardiovascular measures set are periodically communicated over a communications link to a centralized server. The collected cardiovascular measures set is stored into a patient care record for the individual patient in a database coupled to the centralized server. A plurality of patient care records is organized in the database with each patient care record including a plurality of the collected cardiovascular measures sets. Each collected cardiovascular measures set includes individual cardiovascular measures which each relate to patient information recorded by the cardiac monitoring device for an individual patient. One or more of the collected cardiovascular measures sets in the patient care record for the individual patient is analyzed relative to one or more other collected cardiovascular measures sets stored in the patient care records in the database. Feedback based on the analysis of the one or more collected cardiovascular measures sets is sent to the individual patient over a feedback communications link.
The present invention facilitates the gathering, storage, and analysis of critical patient information obtained on a routine basis and analyzed in an automated manner. Thus, the burden on physicians and trained personnel to evaluate the volumes of information is significantly minimized while the benefits to patients are greatly enhanced.
Still other embodiments of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein is described embodiments of the invention by way of illustrating the best mode contemplated for carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the spirit and the scope of the present invention. Accordingly, the drawings and detailed description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.